


I'll die with you

by MoonMoonTRW



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, F/F, Failsafe, Fluff, Hints to Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions to Characters Deaths, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoonTRW/pseuds/MoonMoonTRW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter One: Robin glanced down at his holo-watch, 5 minutes.                 <br/>Chapter Two: Kaldurs' and Conners' thoughts of each other in their last moments.<br/>Chapter Three: Artemis' sacrifice and Megan's tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll die with you

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called Never, on FF.net

5 minutes

'Such a fickle time, five minutes,' Robin mused, 'you can be born in five minutes, you can live for five minutes, and you can die in five minutes.'

"We're about to die and I only feel content" murmured Kid Flash.

"Why?" The question was out before he could stop it.

"I'm with you, and we get to go out with a bang."

'He has to be joking, we're going to die and he's making jokes,' Robin thought incredulously, 'But he did say he was happy it was me he was going to die with.' The Bird-Boy blinked, 'Wow that is both horribly depressing and wonderfully sweet.' The Holo-Watch blinked.

4 minutes

"I regret," KF paused, taking my hand in his, "Not telling anyone about this- us." He let out a sigh and his lips quirked into a humorless smirk that didn't really fit the normally cheerful face, but I guess imminent death changes a person.

3 minutes

"You know, I bet they didn't even know we knew about them, Conner and Kaldur, Artemis and M'gaan." Kid Fla- Wally continued.

Robin let out a disbelieving laugh.

"What's so funny Rob?" Wally questioned a hint of some emotion Robin could not comprehend in those deep emerald eyes.

"Are we seriously talking about are friends love lives, minutes before we die." Robin asked, although he was amused when Wally flushed a deep crimson red, as if he didn't think about that.

2 minutes

"Yea, Dick, we are" He hissed back just as fast.

"Wally" the reprimand was out before Rob- Dick, could comprehend what he was saying.

"What, it's not like theirs anyone around to hear your name, Richard." The dark, biting remark made them both wince.

"Wally, I don't want to lose you." Dick knew he was being childish, but he had lost everyone, his parents, Batman, the Team, and now Wally.

"No you won't." Wally cupped his hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed the bottom of Dicks' palm, "I'll be right here, next to you- forever." They were close to tears and both knew it.

1 minute

"I love you" as he said this he took off his domino mask, revealing baby blues that even the sky would be jealous of.

Wally let out an 'hmm' before also taking off his own mask, showing freckles and semi-tanned skin. It also revealed a bruise marring his left cheek a relatively new scar going from the corner of his right eye to the right corner of his mouth.

Richard let his hand come up to trace the permanent mark.

"Don't leave me," in that one little sentence all the insecurity and hurt came rushing back, but also the love and care he held for Wally came too.

"Never." Was whispered into his ear.

They pulled back and for a second stared into each other's eyes before they kissed. They pulled back slightly but keep their foreheads pressed.

"Never." Was whispered between them at the same time.

They leaned in again and the moment their lips touched and sealed the love for one another-

The Holo-Watch blinked.

2 Seconds

BOOM- then darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot-bunny has been bothering ever since the episode failsafe had come out and now, I finally decided to get around to it.
> 
> You may have noticed this was a bit OOC, and they also went from humor to dark to sad to every emotion in the book. I did this to add a little more 'color' of emotions to them. I mean if I thought I was about to die I wold fell a little emotional, kind of like The Five Stages of Grief.


End file.
